


sunrise on the darkest day

by domharry1994



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Desperate Harry, Dominant Louis, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sad Harry, Self Harm, Smut, Top Louis, dirty talking, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: harry wants to hurt himself, but wants to ride Louis even more





	sunrise on the darkest day

**Author's Note:**

> okay I didn't know I was gonna make this smutty but knowing me... Anyway aha hope you like this, please comment!! I literally love feedback it makes me so happy. Enjoy!!! :)

It's been so long since he's felt this itch. He grit his teeth together as he tried to forget about the pretty little razor that was seductively resting on the side of the bath tub, almost daring him to pop the blade out and slic-.

He cut off his thoughts and instead tried to think of things that made him happy. So obviously he began to think of Louis.

But this time, it still wasn't enough. He raked his nails up and down his wrist, the hotel sheets he was buried in felt like they were confining his clammy body.

He tried to think back to what his therapist said but the only thing echoing in his dull mind was the familiar feeling of ripping his skin open and the warmth of blood gliding down his wrists.

Without even thinking, he jumped out of bed and made his way out of the hotel room and into the hallway. He wasn't giving in, it's been six years since his last time self harming. 

Harry found himself stood outside Louis's hotel room, he swallowed his pride and knocked lightly. He tapped his foot impatiently and tried to ignore the constant mantra in his head.

He could feel himself light up at the sight of Lou, who looked incredibly soft. He yawned as he looked up at Harry, silently opening the door and let him in. Harry took the invitation and slid into Louis's bed wordlessly, smiling despite the situation when Louis crawled in beside him.

"Is everything all right love?" Louis's hoarse voice asked, breaking the silence.

Harry fiddled with his fingers nervously, "I kinda have to confess something.."

Louis pressed a kiss to the side of Harry's cheek, "No need to be nervous love. You can tell me anything." Louis encouraged.

"Promise you won't.. hate me?" Harry cringed at the thought and Louis scoffed.

"I could never hate you haz." Louis stated firmly and that was all the courage Harry needed. Louis furrowed his eyebrows when Harrys rough hands grabbed his pointer finger but nevertheless let him. He than directed Louis to lightly gliding his finger up and down Harrys wrist, the skin felt bumpy and rigged almost as if..

"I used to self harm." Harry confessed quietly, his voice sounded choked up with sobs. "And you're the first person I've ever told. Well, besides my sister and a therapist."

Louis squeezed Harrys hand. "I already knew, babe."

Harry froze, "W-what? "

Louis stayed silent for a moment, moving slightly to turn on the lamp, his tired eyes meeting Harrys wide ones.

"I'm quite observant when it comes to you. I noticed all the bracelets, long sleeves, mood changes." Harry blushed slightly, hoping no one else had looked into it like Louis seemed to have. He gasped when Louis pressed his lips to Harrys scarred wrist.

"Makes me sad to think you wanted to hurt yourself." Louis murmured against his skin. Harry tried to blink the tears away.

"Why are you finally telling me haz?"

Harry felt shame bubble in his stomach. He didnt want Louis to think he was weak.

"I'm, um.." He twiddled with his fingers nervously, "I'm having bad.. thoughts again."

"Oh love." Louis replied in a soft voice, pulling harry to his chest.

"Dont hurt yourself." He whispered into Harry's ear, "youre beautiful."

Harry smiled to himself, feeling warm all over. He pulled away from Louis's comforting hold and looked up into his crystal blue eyes, which even shined in the darkness. Harry watched louis's eyes drift to his lips. Harry grasped Louis's cheeks and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. Sighing when their lips touched. It felt.. Right. Harry hadn't felt right in a long time.

Louis gently pushed harry down and climbed on top, kissing more eagerly. He pulled away, pressing his forehead to Harry's.

"I've wanted to do that, for so long." He admits breathlessly. Harry giggles, pulling him down for a kiss again.

It gets more intense, Louis buries his fingers in Harry's soft hair and pulls onba ringlet. Harry groans and bucks his hips up. Louis meets him halfway and grinds his hips down. Harry wrapped his legs around louis's waist tightly.

"This okay?" Louis whispers and grinds his hips tongue again. Harry bites his lip harshly and nods, pushing his hips up to grind again but louis stops him.

"With words love."

"Please Louis... I need you," harry whines, fighting against louis's hold on his hips.

Louis breaths in sharply and lets go, letting harry grind up.

"Lou," harry gasps up, moving his hips more desperately, "can I get on top?"  
Louis nods eagerly and rolls them over. Harry sits on top of louis's crouch and grinds his cock against Louis's erection.

"Holy shit." Louis moans, digging his fingers into Harry's hip. Harry smirks and starts to move faster, feeling tingles of pleasure.

Harry stops suddenly and starts to take off Louis's pants, wanting to intensify the feeling. Louis helps him take off his pants and than takes off his own sweatpants.

He looks down at Louis and notices his cock is so hard the head is slightly peaking out of his boxers. Harry groans at the sight and starts to grind again.Both moaning loudly each time their cocks brush.

Louis grips harry ass and forces him down on his dick. Grunting when harry moves so it slides down his clothed ass.

"Louis fuck me." Harry cries, taking off his underwear and spitting on his fingers. Louis watches lustfully as harry puts on his fingers into his hole. getting ready for his big cock.

"You think you can handle daddy's cock?" Louis teases, seating up from where he was lying. Harry sobs as he bounces on his fingers.

"I can take it, please daddy fuck me."

Harry fits a second finger in his hole, hissing slightly at the burn. Louis pulls his cock out from his underwear and strokes himself as he watches harry touch himself.

"Okay okay I'm ready." Harry says desperately, ripping Louis's underwear down his legs. Louis smirks and blindly grabs a condom from his bedside drawer.

He rolls the condom down his cock and smirks at harry.

"Daddy's ready for you, baby boy."

Harry eagerly dits up on Louis's lap and waits while louis grasps his cock and guides it to Harry's aching hole.

Harry sits on it slow, moaning at the full feeling. He barely waits a minute before bouncing erratically on it. Blubbering words of _daddy_ and _fuck me_.

"You like taking daddy's cock, princess?" Harry moans out a _yes yes yes_.

"You want to come on daddys cock?"

"Please let me come daddy, I want to be your good boy." harry cries, Louis can't take it anymore and pins harry to the bed, thrusting hard AMD fast.the bed starts to move with his thrusts.

"Come for me baby. Show me how good daddy fucks you."

Harry let's out a loud moan as he comes, squirting onto his stomach. Louis thrusts harder as he comes too, filling the condom.

He sighs in relief and pulls out. Kissing harry tiredly and lying down beside him. He pulls him into his chest. Pressing kisses to Harry's bare wrist, looks up at him with a cheeky smile.

"How's that for a distraction?"

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that! Please please comment :)


End file.
